This invention relates generally to an installation adapted to handle both low-flow and high-flow conditions. Low-flow conditions would include the escape of various liquids from automotive service stations or mild precipitation, while high-flow conditions would include storm surges in which he flow rate can DC several orders of magnitude greater.
This invention is based upon the configuration of a particular water-handling device that has been available on the market for several years. The name of the unit is xe2x80x9cStormceptorxe2x80x9d(trademark). The Stormceptor unit has an outer wall enclosing an internal volume, and each unit has an internal, substantially horizontal partition dividing the respective internal volume into a treatment compartment below the partition and an overflow compartment above the partition. Each unit has, above the partition an inlet opening and an outlet opening.
In use, water flows into the upper by-pass chamber of the unit from the upstream storm sewer pipe. If the water inflow is less than the hydraulic capacity of the system, such water is diverted by a weir and orifice/drop pipe assembly, through the partition, into the lower treatment chamber. From the treatment chamber, water flows up along a riser pipe into the by-pass chamber on the downstream side of the weir and is discharged into the downstream storm sewer.
The water velocity slows when it enters the treatment chamber. Oil and other liquids that are less dense than water will rise and become trapped beneath the partition. These pollutants are retained in the treatment chamber because the entrance to the outlet riser pipe is submerged. Sediment that is denser than water will gravitationally settle to the bottom of the chamber. If the flow exceeds the hydraulic capacity of the treatment system, at least a portion of the incoming water will flow over the weir and be conveyed directly to the downstream sewer. This action prevents high flows from entering the lower treatment chamber, and ensures that previously captured pollutants are not scoured or re-suspended.
The new system is configured to utilize two units operating in parallel to provide twice the storage volume and detention time, while being installed in line with each other.
In essence, the installation carries out the following actions: it divides any fluid arriving at the inlet opening of the upstream unit into first and second substantially equal streams. The first stream passes through the upstream unit treatment compartment, thence along a first conduit connecting the two units, thence over the downstream unit partition to the outlet opening of the downstream unit. In this step, the treatment compartment utilized is the first one encountered by entering water. At the same time, the second stream passes over the upstream unit partition, thence along a second conduit connecting the two units, thence through the downstream unit treatment compartment, and finally to the outlet opening of the downstream unit.
Thus, the treatment chambers of both Stormceptor units are continuously in use, so long is some inflow is occurring.
More particularly, this invention provides a water-handling installation, comprising:
an upstream separator unit and a downstream separator unit, each unit having an outer wall enclosing an internal volume, each unit having an internal, substantially horizontal partition dividing the respective internal volume into a treatment compartment below the partition and an overflow compartment above the partition, each unit having, above the partition, an inlet opening and an outlet opening,
a first and a second conduit, each conduit communicating the outlet opening of the upstream unit with the inlet opening of the downstream unit,
the upstream unit having:
a drop pipe providing a passageway communicating a first aperture in the upstream partition with an infeed supply location in the upstream treatment compartment,
a first upstream weir at least partly surrounding said first aperture and defining a first upstream basin configured to receive substantially half of any liquid inflow through said inlet opening of the upstream unit,
a riser pipe providing a passageway communicating a second aperture in the upstream partition with an outfeed supply location in the upstream treatment compartment,
a second upstream weir at least partly surrounding said second aperture and defining a second upstream basin adapted to empty into said first conduit,
the partition being so configured that the other half of any said liquid inflow passes above the upstream partition from the inlet opening to said second conduit;
the downstream unit having:
a drop pipe providing a passageway communicating a first aperture in the downstream partition with an infeed supply location in downstream treatment compartment,
a first downstream weir at least partly surrounding said last-mentioned aperture and defining a first downstream basin configured to receive substantially all of the liquid arriving by way of the second conduit,
a riser pipe providing a passageway communicating a second aperture in the downstream partition with an outfeed supply location in the downstream treatment compartment,
a second downstream weir at least partly surrounding said second aperture in the downstream partition, and defining a second downstream basin adapted to discharge into the outlet opening of the downstream unit,
the downstream partition being so configured that liquid arriving by way of the first conduit passes above the downstream partition to the outlet opening of the downstream unit.
Furthermore, this invention provides an installation for handling water at low and high flow states, utilizing upstream and downstream separator units, each unit having an outer wall that encloses an internal volume which is divided by a substantially horizontal partition into a treatment compartment below the partition and an overflow compartment above the partition, each unit having, above the partition, an inlet opening and an outlet opening,
first and second conduits communicating the outlet opening of the upstream unit with the inlet opening of the downstream unit,
and ducting and weir means ensuring that the flow of liquids through the installation will be such that liquid arriving at he inlet opening of the upstream unit will be divided into first and second substantially equal streams, the first stream passing through the upstream unit treatment compartment, thence along the first conduit, thence over the downstream unit partition to the outlet opening of the downstream unit, the second stream passing over the upstream unit partition, thence along the second conduit, thence through the downstream unit treatment compartment, and finally to the outlet opening of the downstream units.
Finally, this invention provides, for use with an installation for handling water at low and high flow rates, and that utilizes an upstream and a downstream separator unit, each unit having an outer wall that encloses an internal volume which is divided by a substantially horizontal partition into a treatment compartment below the partition and an overflow compartment above the partition, each unit having, above the partition, an inlet opening and an outlet opening the installation including first and second conduits, both communicating the outlet opening of the upstream unit with the inlet opening of the downstream unit,
an operating process comprising the following modes:
a) a first mode carried out when the total arriving liquid is less than the maximum that can be simultaneously received by the two treatment compartment,
the first mode consisting of.
dividing into first and second substantially equal streams any liquid arriving at the inlet opening of the upstream unit,
passing the first stream through the upstream unit treatment compartment, thence along the first transfer pipe, thence over the downstream unit partition to the outlet opening of the downstream unit,
and passing the second stream over the upstream unit partition, thence along the second transfer pipe, thence through the downstream unit treatment compartment, and finally to the outlet opening of the downstream unit; and
b) a second mode carried our when the total arriving liquid is greater than said maximum, the second mode consisting of allowing the excess incoming liquid to overflow all weirs and partitions and pass directly from the upstream inlet opening to the downstream outlet opening,